In more recent times, an increasing number of articles of clothing have various forms of electronic functionality installed. These articles may sometimes be referred to as “wearables.” Such articles of clothing, more specifically neckties, can be outfitted with a plurality of lighted elements, such as light emitting diodes, typically arranged in a graphic pattern in order to produce a sensational visual effect to spectators. These neckties, however, are lacking in several areas.
The first of these is that the lighted elements on such a necktie are not arranged in a manner in which a wide variety of light patterns can be displayed. For example, lighted elements arranged in the outline of a square are only able to display light patterns in the shape of a square or portions thereof; a light pattern in the shape of a triangle would not be able to be expressed. Thus, current devices are limited in that the range of possible light patterns is quite narrow due to the lack of flexibility given by limiting arrangements of the lighted elements.
Such neckties are also lacking in that light patterns displayed via the lighted elements cannot be customized or modified after the device has been manufactured. The user of such a device is limited only to the one or more light patterns that are already pre-installed; no interface exists for the user to install auxiliary patterns.
These neckties also do not have the capability to be controlled or have their functionality modified by the user from an external controller, such as a smartphone. The addition of user interactivity to such a device would vastly increase the range of light patterns available if they can be responsive to user input.